Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Combustors often include ceramic heat shields inside the combustor chambers. During operation, these ceramic heat shields sometimes break and block the row one guide vanes. The blockage creates a non-uniform gas flow in the turbine and induces blade vibration that often causes significant damage. Thus, a system for detecting these blockages is needed to prevent significant damage to the turbine engines.